


Hic Puella (This Girl)

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Latin, Love Poem, Poetry, if my grammar is wrong please correct me, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: My first Latin poem, along with a rough translation.
Relationships: Anonymous/Author
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Hic Puella (This Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my quick explanation I've written about poetry in Latin.

tuitus ego laborque ipsa cadit, asinus fuī

incommodus, puella hic, meae amōrem habet

I saw her trip on herself and fall, she is an idiot

Unfortunately, this girl, has my love


End file.
